Holidays: La oportunidad idonea
by Keru-chan-sempai
Summary: Sakuno y Ryoma tendrán ocasión de conocerse un poco mejor mutuamente, encontrando nuevos sentimientos. Lios, enredos y entrenamiento en una isla por dos dias! RyoSaku y un poco de ToFu xD mi 1er fic de PoT R&R plis!


**Holidays: La oportunidad idonea para encontrar el amor.**

**-Un fic RyoSaku-**

Sakuno subió al bus que los llevaría al puerto, donde cogerían un barco, seguido de Tomoka. La segunda llevaba el pelo suelto por lo que se la veía mucho más bonita. Sakuno, en cambio, traía sus ya típicas trenzas.

Los integrantes del club de tennis Seigaku, tanto los titulares como los de primer año, iban a ir a una isla por dos días para entrenar. A parte de que esto era algo fuera de lo común, ya que iban a trasladarse muy lejos, por alguna razón Sakuno sentía que ese iba a ser un día especial.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Ryoma salía apresuradamente de su casa. La estación de buses no quedaba muy lejos pero aún así debía darse prisa si no quería que se fuesen sin él. Se había quedado dormido, y suponía que a Momoshiro le había pasado lo mismo ya que no había ido a recogerlo como habían acordado.

Y no iba tan mal encaminado. Momo corría a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, saltando obstáculos pero chocando de vez en cuando con algún peatón que iba tan distraído como él. Pasó por delante del restaurante de Kawamura, deteniéndose al ver a su compañero atareado cargando las cajas de sushi hasta la furgoneta de su padre. Comprendió que, si lo ayudaba con su faena, podría ser llevado tranquilamente en el auto más tarde. Así que optó por el camino fácil y se dispuso a saludarlo como si lo hubiera visto recién. Además, después podría comer alguno gratis…

-Hola Ryuzaki, Osakada –el chico de mirada tranquila dejó su mochila y se sentó sin prestar, de nuevo, atención al mundo que lo envolvía.

-¡Fuji-sempai! –gritó Tomoka para después sentarse a su lado con gran barullo. El chico solo la miró y sonrió y Osakada, al ver que no ponía ninguna objeción a que estuviera allí, se decidió a pasársela ahí hasta que alguien con suficiente coraje se atreviera a correrla. Aunque dudaba que alguien lo hiciera.

Por otra parte Sakuno había sido convencida por Kikumaru para ir al piso superior que daba al exterior. La muchacha de trenzas había visto a Ryoma mientras ascendían por las escaleras y se extrañó de que no estuviese con Momo-chan-sempai.

-Por lo visto se encontró con Kawamura y está ayudándolo a traer las cajas de comida –le aclaró Eiji en cuanto se lo preguntó- ¡Eso si queda algo para cuando lleguen!

Sin embargo, debido al calor, Sakuno se había aburrido pronto de estar allí arriba.

-Bajaré, descansaré y tal vez entonces vuelva a subir.

De nuevo volvió a encontrarse con el tenista, pero esta vez no pasó de largo.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí, Ryoma-kun?

Le preguntó Sakuno al ver que era el único sitio que quedaba libre. Él solo ladeó la cabeza, se la quedó mirando un rato y luego asintió silenciosamente.

-¡Estoy muy nerviosa! ¡Es la primera vez que voy a subirme a un barco! ¿Has subido alguna vez, Ryoma-kun?

-Si.

Su respuesta había sido tan fría que por un momento Sakuno se había quedado petrificada, sin saber que decir.

-Etto… ¿Crees que quede mucho camino? Creo que estoy empezando a sentirme un poco mal…

Esta vez Echizen volteó hacia ella, encontrándosela tan blanca como la pared.

-Aquí hay una bolsa.

Sakuno se quedó mirando lo que le había tendido. Una gran gota sobre su cabeza.

-Unm… gracias… Ya me encuentro mejor…

La escondió debajo del asiento y se limitó a observar de nuevo por la ventana. Sakuno lo observaba atentamente hasta que llegaron a su destino.

El viaje en barco había sido muy emocionante para todos. Se habían reunido para tomar unos refrescos e incluso habían conocido a otras personas que, como ellos, también viajaban a la isla para tomarse unas vacaciones. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la isla.

-¡Voy a vomitar! –escuchó decir a Horio. Éste se cogía desesperadamente a Kachiro quien intentaba, por todos los medios, huir del chico.

Sakuno bajó el último escalón mientras buscaba con la mirada a Tomoka, no había vuelto a saber de ella desde que se había ido a sentarse con Fuji-sempai. Al no encontrarla decidió ir a buscar su equipaje. Lo intentó una vez, dos, pero el peso de las otras maletas obstaculizaba la acción. Estuvo intentándolo varias veces más, tirando desesperadamente con toda su fuerza hasta que, sorpresivamente, una mano se deslizó junto a ella, ayudándola a sacarla sin ningún esfuerzo. Sakuno se volteó para agradecérselo topándose con un par de ojos dorados. Era Ryoma.

-Eres débil –le espetó secamente, ella no se lo tomó demasiado a pecho pues conocía el carácter del tenista.

-Gracias Ryoma-kun por ayudarme.

Sakuno caminaba tras el joven, seguramente porque había olvidado la dirección del hotel donde iban a hospedarse.

-He oído que hay un tipo en la isla que ataca a las chicas. La policía lo está buscando pero hasta ahora no tienen pista alguna. Te aconsejaría que no anduvieses sola, sobretodo en los lugares aislados donde no haya mucha gente.

-Si lo intentase –contestó la muchacha- saldría muy mal parado. A pesar de mi apariencia di clases de karate cuando era pequeña.

Ryoma pensó, con una nota de sarcasmo, que no lo dudaba.

Sobretodo cuando había visto a la muchacha golpear el aire y dejar pasar la pelota tras tropezar con una de sus largas trenzas.

Sakuno vio que sonreía y pensó que se veía irresistible.

-Ah no! –maldeció cuando vio que tenían que subir varios peldaños. Vio que Ryoma ya estaba a mitad de camino y se sintió tonta por creer que él hubiera podido pensar en ayudarla. Arrastró la maleta escaleras arriba sin tener en cuenta que ésta chocara contra el suelo ennegrecido.

-Si sigues haciendo eso rasgaras la tela… Yo la cojo de bajo, ayúdame a sostenerla.

Continuaron su recorrido, Sakuno sorprendida por la actitud del chico. Durante el trayecto en autobús había estado bastante desagradable… a su manera. Pero ahora se portaba de un modo verdaderamente extraño.

Cuando Sakuno pensaba que ya lo sabía todo del joven tenista… se daba cuenta de que todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender.

Finalmente llegaron al hotel donde iban a hospedarse esos cuatro días. Se llamaba "Real Hotel". Sakuno no entendía porque tanto el capitán Tezuka como su abuela, Sumire Ryuuzaki, había escogido esta isla como lugar de entrenamiento: el viaje era mucho más caro y no veía como éste podría influir de alguna forma.

La recepcionista les había dicho, para su sorpresa, que el resto de Seigaku no había llegado pero que podían ir ocupando sus habitaciones si traían la tarjeta donde figuraban sus nombres como parte de Seigaku y del club de tennis.

Aquel milagro se lo podían agradecer a Rinko que como toda buena madre había estado atosigando a su hijo con lo que debería o no llevar cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que aquel maldito papel que la escuela había financiado con los fondos que los padres pagaban todos los años al comenzar el curso pudiera servir para algo que no fuera ocupar sitio en un cajón.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué bueno que se te ocurrió traer el carné! ¡Eres un genio!

Claro que a Ryoma Echizen también le gustaba recibir honores de vez en cuando…

-No es para tanto…

-Siempre tienen que pasarme estas cosas a mí… -suspiró Sakuno mientras arrastraba su equipaje pesadamente por el largo corredor. Ryoma se paró de golpe.

-Tenemos que coger el elevador… -indicó señalándolo con un dedo-

-Uh… Ok… Por donde iba… ¡Ah si! –entrando- ¿Cómo nos hemos podido separar del resto?

-He oído algo sobre dar un tour por aquí antes de venir al hotel…

-Oh… -recapacitó- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

-Eso es demasiado aburrido…

Oh sí, Ryoma y su pasotismo…

Pero… ¡Un momento! ¿Es cosa mía o ambos están un poco habladores?

Silencio.

Oh, olvidadlo.

-Erhh

Sakuno se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde del pequeño tamaño del ascensor. Prácticamente podía sentir la respiración del chico a su lado. Y eso la ponía terriblemente nerviosa.

-¿D-Despue-és bajas al pu-puerto?

-¿Te encuentras bien? -¿Por qué tartamudeaba de repente? O.o

-S-Sí… -"¡¡Qué haces Sakuno! ¡¡Lo estás estropeando todo!"- Es solo… ya estoy bien… gomen…

-"Qué rara.."

Sakuno notaba la mirada del tenista sobre ella. La ponía nerviosa. Tartamudeaba. Temblaba. Respiraba con dificultad. ¡Porque demonios la alteraba tanto que la mirara! Había estado manteniendo la calma todo el tiempo… ¿Por qué ahora debía de ser diferente?

-Decía… que si después bajas al puerto… está cerca. Y tal vez así los veamos… tal vez.

Ryoma no parecía muy feliz por la incursión. Había aceptado a regañadientes y se notaba a leguas que estaba aburriéndose. Sakuno se mordió el labio. Tal vez era ella la que estaba fuera de lugar. Tal vez no le gustaba su compañía…

-¡Oh, qué bonito!

Intentaba poner ilusión a sus palabras pero Ryoma no parecía contagiarse el mínimo por su alegría. ¡Qué difícil era! En esos momentos lo único que Sakuno quería era verlo sonreír como lo había hecho momentos antes. Era una sonrisa bella, diferente de la sonrisa sarcástica o altiva que usaba con el resto. Era especial. Por eso Sakuno había estado intentando convencerse de que ella también era un poco especial. Pero Ryoma no avanzaba nada con ella y la joven comenzaba a pensar que todo había sido imaginación suya. Ryoma nunca se fijaría en ella… ¿Cierto?.

-He oído una historia sobre esta isla… -Ryoma se sentó sobre la arena y sumergió sus pies en la helada agua-. Antes, cuando no existían barcos que pudieran llegar a ella, los nativos que vivían en esta isla observaban las dos grandes ciudades que se divisaban a lo lejos, norte y sur, e imaginaban como sería la gente que allí vivía. Sería un mundo fantástico donde no existía mal alguno, algo diferente que pudiera aportarles mayor felicidad. Los sabios del lugar predecían que en el futuro los tres se encontrarían y que algo extraordinario sucedería. Y la gente se inundó de esa ilusión. Pero cuando los habitantes de las grandes ciudades lograron dar contacto con ellos, sus soldados ataviados con sus grandes armas llegaron a la isla y lo destruyeron todo. Fue una masacre. Las pocas personas que sobrevivieron vivieron el resto de sus vidas como mercancía de esclavos. De hecho, algo extraordinario sucedió. Pero mas hubieran deseado que algo así nunca hubiera sucedido. La tranquila y pacífica vida terminó, sus sueños no eran más que eso. Sueños.

Ryoma volteó. Sakuno se había sentado a su lado y tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas. No era tanto la historia en sí ni como la había relatado sino que sentía que en el fondo se asemejaba a su situación con Echizen. Ella lo amaba y soñaba con que él pudiera sentir algo por ella. Pero al final Ryoma terminaría produciéndole dolor.

Pero… ¿Acaso no es eso el amor?.

-Yo conozco una historia parecida –comentó la muchacha secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- Cuando Buda y Pest estaban separadas por el río Danubio no habían puentes que pudieran cruzarlo. Al igual, también había una pequeña isla entre ambos, aunque solo los separaba unos metros. Era la isla Margaret. Su final no fue tan trágico. Terminaron uniéndose y la isla quedó como la prueba de esa unión. Nunca había pertenecido a ninguno y ahora pertenecía a los dos.

Sakuno esbozó una sonrisa que Ryoma imitó de inmediato.

-Sakuno, tú…

No pudo continuar ya que unas voces cerca de ellos los interrumpieron.

-De verdad no se donde puedan estar esos dos…

Sumire hablaba entrecortadamente, moviendo los brazos a ambos lados en señal preocupada. Sakuno se levantó, sacando los pies del agua.

-¡Abuela! –la entrenadora al verla extendió los brazos y la estrechó en un cálido abrazo-.

Volvieron al hotel entre exclamaciones. Tomoka la cogía del brazo.

-¡Tonta! –le decía Osakada- Pensé que estarías sola o que te habías perdido. ¡Todos sabemos lo despistada que eres!

Sakuno hizo una sonrisa forzada y Tomoka añadió algo por lo bajo que el resto de compañeros no lograron escuchar y que por lo visto había hecho sonrojar a la joven.

-¿Con… Ryoma-kun? ¡N-Nada!

"Ya vuelve a tartamudear" pensó Tomoka "Esconde algo"

-¿Segura?

-¡Hai!

La muchacha no la creyó. Conocía lo suficiente a Sakuno como para saber cuando estaba mintiendo… ¡Lo hacía fatal!

-Les he dicho a los chicos que vengan esta noche a nuestra habitación…

Sakuno, que en ese momento salía del baño, dejó caer el neceser que traía en las manos. Miró a su amiga. Una sombra de duda se formó en su rostro.

-¿Esta noche? Pero… ¿Y mi abuela? ¿Y Tezuka…? ¿Y…?

-Bueno, no es como si fuéramos a beber ni nada de eso… No vamos a hacer nada malo. ¡Y vendrá Ryoma-sama!

-¿Ryoma?

-Y los chicos se han comprometido a hacer un strip tease.

-¡¿UN STRIP TEASE! –escandalizada-

-Bueno, casi todos. Y además han invitado a más gente que hemos conocido en la tarde… Cuando te has desaparecido con Ryoma-sama… -mirada pícara- Tal vez esta noche podréis continuar lo que habéis dejado a medias.

Sakuno se sonrojo violentamente. ¡Qué cosas estaba imaginando Tomoka!- ¡¡¡Solo hablamos!

-Ya lo sabía… ¿De qué te crees que estaba hablando? –iba a abandonar la habitación, todavía riendo, cuando volteó repentinamente hacia ella- Ah, por cierto. Lo de la fiesta… era broma. –y le guiñó un ojo. Sakuno se mantuvo apoyada contra la pared, en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Hasta que llegó Sumire gritándole que ya era hora de cenar.

Broma, eh…

xXxXxXx

Había llegado tarde a la cena.

Oh si. Por si alguien no lo sabía eso suponía una sanción.

Debía pagar por ello.

Cenó en silencio. A su lado Tomoka no paraba de hablar y de contar anécdotas. Al otro lado, Ryoma. Ni siquiera que el tenista estuviera tan cerca la hacía reaccionar.

Tan pronto como había sido llamada por su abuela había cogido su bolsa y había salido de la habitación. Pero, oh, no recordaba como se salía de allí. Cogió el primer ascensor que encontró. Fue un error ya que este la condujo hacia otro corredor lleno de habitaciones. Y no encontraba la salida. Pasó por delante de un restaurante. Porque el hotel estaba lleno de salones y de cafeterías. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía encontrar el suyo en concreto en todo el complejo? Y Sakuno tampoco era una experta orientadora. Por decirlo de forma floja.

-Agrrrr ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!

Farfullaba mientras giraba a la derecha. Más habitaciones.

-No debe ser tan difícil… Oh ¡Ahí está la recepción! –llegó corriendo- Uh, aquí es donde dan las llaves… -suspiro- ¿Y porqué no hay nadie? –metió la cabeza para observar mejor pero fue en vano. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con una gran puerta que conducía al jardín trasero-. ¡Gracias a Dios! –intentó abrirla. Cerrado. Arrugó la nariz y dio una patada con furia a la primera papelera que encontró. En ese momento notó que alguien la estaba observando.

-Me han enviado a buscarte…

Era Ryoma.

En el presente Sakuno enrojeció de repente, recordando aquella situación. ¿Qué habría pensado Ryoma-kun cuando la había visto hacer aquello? ¿Desquiciada? ¿Demente? ¿Furiosa? ¿Loca?... Espera, se le habían terminado los adjetivos. n.nU

-Ryoma-kun… -había susurrado ella, sorprendida y avergonzada-.

Sakuno contrajo el rostro en una mueca de dolor cuando intentó levantarse para llamar a la camarera. Tomoka a su lado había dejado de hablar.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Es solo… el tobillo. Creo que me lo he torcido.

Patear la papelera había sido mala idea.

-¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quieres que avise a tu abuela?

-Oh, no, no… Tengo que cumplir con el castigo… Ya sabes, recoger las mesas, ayudar a secar los platos y hacer guardia en la noche… -lloriqueó- Si no es que hay algo más…

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a recoger… Se necesita más movimiento.

-Sí, gracias. –suspiró aliviada.

-¡Ellos también te pueden ayudar! –señalando al resto del grupo. Horio arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, demasiado atemorizado de Tomoka como para poder protestar.

Las mesas estaban divididas en cursos. A Sakuno se le había hecho extraño que Ryoma no se sentara con el resto de titulares. Algo así tampoco les había hecho mucha gracia a Momoshiro y a Kaidoh quienes estuvieron peleando toda la hora.

-Bien, Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo y yo recogeremos las mesas –anunció Tomoka una vez el resto de Seigaku se había ido-. Sakuno, tú puedes recoger las que están más cerca de la cocina –se apresuró a añadir al ver la cara que ponía su amiga-. Después Sakuno y Ryoma secarán los platos.

-¿Qué yo qué? –replicó Ryoma con sorna, colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirándola desafiadoramente-

-No, Ryoma-kun, no hace falta que…

-Pues empecemos –Osakada no dejó que la conversación terminara, sabiendo que de otro modo no conseguiría nada de "Ryoma-sama".

Ryoma terminó "secando" los platos. Ya que lo único que hacía era observar como Sakuno lo hacía. Tomoka apareció al poco rato diciendo que ya habían terminado y que se adelantarían para regresar a sus habitaciones. La única razón por la que el príncipe se había quedado era porque sabía que Sakuno nunca llegaría a la suya de ninguna manera. Y porque habían demasiadas papeleras. ¿Y si se lastimaba el otro pie? xD.

-Ya podéis iros –les dijo la encargada que había estado lavando- A la próxima aseguraros de llegar a tiempo –y sonrió en manera de complicidad-.

-Hai, arigatou!

No habían dado más de diez pasos cuando Sakuno dijo:

-¿Eh? ¿Qué no era por allá? –señalando la dirección contraria a la que caminaban-

Ryoma paró.

-Si quieres llegar dentro de dos horas, sí. Tendrías que dar la vuelta a todo el complejo para llegar a tu habitación por allí. ¿No te lo explicó la entrenadora?

-¿Ehm? –Sakuno intentó recordar que estaba haciendo cuando su abuela se lo había explicado. Ah, sí. Desempacando su equipaje. Y escuchando música a escondidas.

Su abuela podía llegar a ser muy pesada cuando se ponía a hacer discursos.

-¿Estabas en el séptimo piso, no?

-¡Hai!

-Yo estoy en el sexto. Justo debajo. Es mejor que cojas las escaleras que hay al lado –Sakuno pensó que, en efecto, si había unas, pero había desecho la idea de bajar por ellas en cuanto vio el cartelito del ascensor. Además estaba en un séptimo piso- cuando tengas que bajar poco. La mayoría estamos en el sexto piso. También la entrenadora. Desde allí no hay pérdida.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Llegaron. Osakada los esperaba en la entrada.

-Sakuno, pensé que no llegabas. ¡Ryoma-sama! –chilló. En cierto modo la muchacha de trenzas veía extraña a su amiga. No había la emoción de antes cuando llamaba al príncipe. Ahora solo parecía haber cierta admiración. Y también había de tener en cuenta sus escapadas con Fuji-sempai. Sakuno empezaba a preocuparse.

-Ryoma-sama está muy atento hoy contigo, ¿no crees? –le preguntó a la jovencita una vez éste se había ido-.

-¿Conmigo? Bueno… Está más amigable… ¿Pero que significa eso realmente?

-No, yo solo decía… -Tomoka rió por lo bajo. ¡Qué inocentes eran ambos!- ¿No tenías que hacer guardia hoy?

-Mi abuela me ha levantado el castigo. Dice que por hoy ya me he esforzado bastante y que debería descansar un poco el tobillo. Pero que mañana "no me escaquearé".

-A veces es muy estricta.

Sakuno asintió para sí. ¡Tomoka no lo sabía bien! Sumire Ryuuzaki podía ser una mujer de armas tomar cuando se lo proponía. Al igual que su nieta.

Solo que Sakuno era demasiado inocente como para llegar tan lejos.

xXxXxXx

Al día siguiente los chicos se levantaron de buena mañana para practicar.

Sakuno se despertó, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era. Se levantó de una estampida lanzando en la acción una almohada a la cabeza de la joven que dormía en la cama contigua para despertarla. Tomoka abrió los ojos, sintiéndose mareada, y vio a la nieta de la entrenadora vestirse apresuradamente.

-¡Tan tarde es! –chilló alzándose y corriendo al baño- ¡Tengo que ducharme!

-¡Ducharte! ¿Has perdido el juicio? Faltan cinco minutos para el desayuno. ¡Corre! –le lanzó la primera prenda que encontró y salió de la habitación.

-Espérame –escuchó que gritaba Osakada desde dentro-.

Se encontró con Fuji en el pasillo. Él la saludó, sonriendo como siempre, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero entonces salió Tomoka, con apenas unos sujetadores y una pantaloneta y paró en seco.

"Tierra trágame" pensó la chica sonrojándose violentamente y cerrando la puerta de nuevo de un empujón. Se tapó como pudo con las manos, recordando la cara que había puesto el sempai al verla. ¿¡En qué estaría pensando?. Un molesto tic apareció en sus labios.

"¡Dios!" pensó él. Sería un largo día…

xXxXxXx

-Tomoka –la llamó Sakuno observándola. Jugaba con el pan, rompiéndolo a trocitos, no había probado bocado y miraba el suelo con desesperación, su cabello ocultándole el rostro- ¡¡Tomoka!

Esta vez la chica volteó- ¡Sakuno! ¡Tu no puedes entenderlo! Buahhhhh

Se abrazó a ella antes de que Sakuno pudiera siquiera pestañear. Devolvió el abrazo y le acarició el cabello.

-Explícamelo. Digo: se que es una situación vergonzosa. ¡Juro que yo me hubiera muerto! ¡Pero no puedes estar evitándolo eternamente! Además ¡Tú nunca te comportas de este modo! Y Dios sabe que te has presentado delante de otra gente con peores pintas… -esto último produjo un nuevo sonrojo en la joven.

Tomoka cruzó las piernas y ocultó de nuevo su rostro en él. Oía a la gente pasar a ritmo rápido. Estaban en uno de los bancos del jardín, hacía poco rato que habían terminado de comer y, como en el desayuno, Tomoka había estado huyendo del tipo, aunque él "parecía" no haberse dado cuenta.

-Tienes razón… No tengo que comportarme de forma especial esta vez… Mira ¡Solo es un chico! –y comenzó a reírse estruendosamente.

Aunque Sakuno en el fondo sabía que lo único que tenía ganas Tomoka era de llorar.

-Voy a por unas bebidas. Espérame aquí, no tardo.

Pero no volvió.

"¡Sakuno no baka!" pensó la chica, aunque no se movió. Siguió mirando el suelo con aire ausente hasta que sintió que algo se movía cerca de ella.

-¿Quieres un refresco? –le dijo una voz masculina-.

Levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con el muchacho de sonrisa radiante. No dijo nada, ni siquiera osó moverse. Simplemente le mantuvo la mirada.

-No pasa nada –caminó hacia ella colocando una mano sobre su cabeza. Tomoka sintió un poco de frío ante el contacto. Pero no se retiró.

-Gracias –murmuró mientras cogía la bebida que Fuji le extendía. Él se sentó a su lado y Sakuno, observándolos a una distancia, supo que ya todo estaba bien.

xXxXxXx

Fue a ver los entrenamientos. Ryoma jugaba contra Momo. Oishi y Eiji jugaban dobles, como siempre. Y Tezuka… seguía buscando a Fuji. Sakuno sabía que si se enteraba de donde estaba el sempai el capitán se enojaría. ¡Debería estar practicando! Diría, refunfuñando.

Tezuka necesitaba una novia, urgentemente.

Sakuno rió ante este pensamiento, pensando que ella no estaba tan lejos de eso mismo. El único chico que le gustaba a momentos se mostraba amable con ella y a otros gruñía sin prestarle atención. Cualquier otra chica ya se hubiera confesado, ¿verdad?. Pero la sola idea la aterraba.

-¡Sakuno! –escuchó la voz de su abuela-. ¡Recoge las pelotas!

¬¬ Ella y su dichoso castigo.

-Tú también tienes que practicar Sakuno, los del club de tennis femenino no han podido venir pero eso no significa que tú y Tomoka estén sin hacer nada. Comenzad de inmediato.

-Sí, abuela.

-Ahora soy Ryuuzaki-sensei, niña.

-¡Hai! –aguantándose la risa-

-Pero mientras tanto tu amiga llega ya sabes… -señaló hacia las canchas- ¡A ayudar!

-Si sensei… -suspiró desanimada y ayudó a Kachiro, que era el que más cerca estaba. "Ni modo" pensó emprendiendo la faena. "Y yo que quería animar a Ryoma-kun…".

Si se ponía a pensar solamente había estado mirándolo todo desde una perspectiva negativa. Suspiró. También tenía que confesar que se llevaban mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, hablaba mucho más con ella que con otras personas. Incluso con algunos sempais seguía siendo un poco parco. Y con Sakuno se mostraba natural.

Pero ella no se quedaría a esperar, decidió, ya era hora de comenzar a plantearse seriamente lo que debía hacer. No podía estar toda la vida sin hacer nada por lograr el cariño de Ryoma.

Comenzaba la operación Sakuno.

xXxXxXx

Sakuno entró a su habitación, era ya media tarde y necesitaba tomar un descanso. Pero por lo visto su compañera no pensaba de igual forma ya que en cuanto la vio la cogió y se la llevó a rastras. Sakuno, sin entender, la siguió de mala gana hasta que averiguó que Tomoka, sorpresivamente, había encontrado un centro comercial en medio de la isla, que por lo visto no era tan pequeña como había pensado. Dieron varias vueltas hasta que, por algún motivo, Tomoka se detuvo. Alzó la mirada y vio que se encontraban en uno de esos puestos de peluquería. Negó con la cabeza sabiendo que su amiga pensaba involucrarla a ella también.

-Venga, no pierdes nada, están de pruebas así que no nos cobrarán nada…

"Mi cabellera" contestó automáticamente Sakuno para sí. Pero no dijo nada, en el fondo ella también tenía curiosidad por como podía llegar a cambiar. Así que se sentó y esperó a que el tiempo pasase pasase y pasase hasta que…

-WOW O.O

Después de que ambas se arreglaran el pelo Tomoka insistió en ir a comprar dos vestidos. Sakuno la siguió, sin fuerzas para negarse a algo más. Al fin y al cabo siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella quería… ¬¬

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Sakuno mirando lo que le había pasado-

-Póntelo, ¡por favor!

Sakuno se lo puso, era demasiado ajustado. Estaba pensando que no lo luciría bien con las pocas caderas que tenía… Pero en cuanto la vio Tomoka exclamó.

-¡Estas preciosa!

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Entonces porque no me habéis dejado que me mirara antes? –recordando la forma exagerada en la que habían huido de la parada con el fin de que no se viera en ningún espejo-

-Eso fue… ¡Porque estabas muy bonita! Pero no traías la ropa adecuada. Ahora si te ves fenomenal. Mírate.

Sakuno así lo hizo. Se plantó frente al espejo y…

-O.O ¿esta soy yo?

Se había cortado un poco el cabello en puntas desiguales, aunque todavía lo llevaba largo. Le habían tintado algunos mechones de un tono un poco más fuerte que su color natural, le habían perfilado los labios, maquillado y pintado las uñas. Con todo eso llevaba un vestido negro largo que terminaba en algunas tiras de diferente tamaño, era de tirantes y con un escote bastante pronunciado. ¡Y Sakuno no tenía senos! ¿¡Qué iba a lucir!.

-Creo que no voy a salir de aquí… -dijo avergonzada- ¡Esperaré a que os vayáis para entrar al hotel!

-¡Que chorrada! –exclamó Tomoka- ¡Tú te vienes conmigo! Por cierto, ¿no me veo bonita?

Ahora tenía el cabello de un castaño más fuerte y, si antes ya lo traía suelto, ahora era más largo. Se había puesto extensiones. También se lo había rizado y se había hecho las cejas. Sin duda había mejorado mucho.

-Te ves muy bien.

-Sí… ¡Y tú deberías aprovechar para declararte a Ryoma-sama!

-¿¿EH? –totalmente roja- ¿Yo? ¿Eh? Uhm… ¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro!

Bueno… ¿Acaso no era la oportunidad que había estado esperando? ¿Qué pensaría ahora Ryoma de ella? ¿Le gustaría el cambio? ¿No? Si tan solo fuera un poco más expresivo a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos… Tal vez entonces sería capaz de dar un paso más.

xXxXxXx

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando las vieron llegar. Pero Ryoma no estaba y Sakuno borró de inmediato la linda sonrisa que había ido creciendo durante la tarde, pensando en como reaccionaría él al verla. Pero ahora era inútil. La magia de la noche pronto desaparecería, ella había renacido de ser un patito feo a un cisne. Pero su cisne no estaba allí para ver el cambio. Y ella mañana volvería a ser la de siempre. Como Cenicienta.

-"Me siento como si hubiera estado lanzando fuegos artificiales para hacerme notar… Pero al fin y al cabo un ciego nunca podrá ver. Y él no está aquí para ver mis luces".

Todos le decían lo bella que estaba pero eso no era suficiente. No había esperado que él le dijese nada amable, con tan solo una mirada… solo eso le hubiera bastado.

Volteó a buscar a Tomoka y la vio hablando con Fuji-sempai… Ay Tomoka… Ella si sabía…

Decidió ir a dar una vuelta para despejarse un poco, estaba un poco cansada y ya comenzaba a arrastrar los pies. Se sentó en el borde de una piedra y sacó su celular. ¡Había olvidado por completo llamar a sus padres! Aunque estaba casi segura de que su abuela ya lo había hecho por ella. Pero era algo diferente. No podía decirles que estaba bien y ya, sabía que sus padres se preocuparían si no llamaba cuanto antes.

Pero no logró hacerlo. Con terror vio la sombra de alguien gigantesco reflejarse ante ella. Alguien estaba a su espalda y levantaba algo enorme y en forma de… cuchillo. Dio un respingo pero no consiguió moverse.

"Oh Kami" pensó. Era lo único que su mente conseguía asimilar, no podía trazar ningún plan, no podía pensar con claridad y lo único que tenía ganas era de gritar hasta que se quedase sin aliento. Poco a poco fue volteando la cara, con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento, aterrada. El hombre se le echó encima y empezó un forcejeo por la libertad. Sakuno sollozaba, sabiendo que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. No tenía suficiente fuerza… Ryoma ya se lo había dicho. No había nada que ella pudiese hacer.

Pero de un momento a otro el tipo la soltó. Sakuno estaba demasiado asustada como para levantar la mirada, adherida al suelo. Vio una pelota amarilla rodar a sus pies.

Alguien la había ayudado.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y acto seguido que todos los pelos de su nuca luchaban contra la gravedad. Sentía su aroma, su aura… Ryoma había ido a ayudarla… Como siempre… Ella solo era Sakuno Ryuuzaki… Necesitaba que alguien la ayudase en todo momento… ¿Por qué era él quien siempre llegaba a su rescate?. Sintió unos brazos rodearla, haciendo que más lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

Ryoma… Ryoma…

Quería agradecerle, pedirle que no se alejara de ella… Decirle como se sentía… ¿Pero porque no le salían las palabras?. Él seguía abrazándola, con ternura, asfixiándola de felicidad. Nunca había imaginado tenerlo tan cerca.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió colocando la cabeza sobre su pecho y aceptando su abrazo. Y el silencio se rompió con una simple frase.

-Hoy estás muy guapa…

Y aquello había sonado mejor que todo lo que le hubieran podido decir jamás cientos de personas.

Porque había sido Ryoma quien se lo había dicho.

xXxXxXx

Al día siguiente…

El viaje terminaba. Solo faltaban unas horas para que regresasen a casa. Ryoma y Sakuno observaban el agua. El primero levantó una mano y acarició su pelo. Dos tiernas manchas rojas aparecieron en sus mejillas.

-Ryoma-kun… -Sakuno se medio incorporó de golpe, quedando de rodillas. El oji-dorado la observaba, con la misma expresión imperturbable de siempre-. Ryoma-kun yo… uhm… etto… yo… ¡¡TE QUIERO!

Cerró los ojos, temiendo cualquier negativa por parte de él. Pero solo obtuvo silencio.

-Eh… ¿Ryoma-kun?

-Entonces… ¿salimos?

-¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEE? ¿EN SERIO? ¿PERO T-TÚ…? ¿Tú me quieres?

-Sí, supongo.

-Quiero decir… No como una amiga… Yo…

-Yo, lo siento, no lo se.

Sakuno bajó la mirada pero la volvió a levantar cuando sintió los húmedos labios de Ryoma sobre su frente.

-Era b-r-o-m-a.

-¿Eh?

-Estoy diciendo que me gustas. Grábatelo bien porque no voy a repetirlo.

-¿¿EHHH?

Echizen sonrió- Tal vez tenga que hacer algo para que lo entiendas mejor…

Y dicho esta la agarró del codo, haciendo que Sakuno resbalase. La cogió en el aire y la apretó contra sí, uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

Entonces entendió la historia de esa isla que los envolvía, de esa agua que era testigo del nuevo amor que había nacido. Era un lugar de esperanza, de sueños… Aquella gente, al fin y al cabo, creyó en sus sueños hasta el final, aunque éstos finalmente no fueran más que ilusiones rotas. Esa misma esperanza era lo que había hecho que Sakuno no desistiera en su amor por Ryoma, esa esperanza impregnaba el ambiente y lo hacía más llevadero. No eran almas en pena las que continuaban en aquella isla, porque ellos habían muerto felices. Sabían que algo extraordinario sucedería cuando las dos ciudades llegaran, ni siquiera tenían la certeza de que fuera algo bueno o malo. Al igual como Sakuno no sabía si lo suyo con Ryoma alguna vez sería algo más que un sentimiento no correspondido. Pero era, en resumen, lo que anhelaban, sin importar cual fuera el desenlace. No era una historia trágica, aunque su final no fuese el que cualquiera hubiera esperado, era más bien una historia de esperanza. Una historia en la que todos deberían identificarse. Porque era real.

Como lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

**FIN**

Horas después…

-¿Dónde estarán Fuji y Osakada?

Preguntó Momo al ver que ninguno de los dos se presentaba a comer.

-Quien sabe. A lo mejor están juntos.

-¿Quieres decir que Fuji es de esos, nya?

-No olvides la vez que tuvo una cita con aquella niña pequeña que jugaba dobles con su hermana gemela…

-…Pero eso fue para consolarla… ¿verdad?

Unos y otros se miraron sin saber que pensar.

-Ah Dios mío! Fuji se está convirtiendo en un pedófilo!

-Nya!

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Fuji abrió los ojos repentinamente, sin duda sintiendo lo que sus amigos estaban comentando sobre él, y luego sonrió. Tomoka lo seguía a su ritmo, contenta de poder caminar junto a su sempai.

**FIN**

**NdKeru**: ¡Pues este es el final! Espero que os haya gustado… Me he esforzado muchísimo, de verdad. La historia se me ocurrió en mi viaje y (aunque no os lo creáis) empecé a escribirla en el móvil (risas). Después escuché la historia de Budapest y me enamoré de ella, a mi me encanta n.n La otra historia la he inventado xD Deberíais escuchar la historia de Budapest de la que os hablo, yo no la recuerdo ya muy bien pero en fin… La explicaban en una de esas excursiones en barco, lo hacían super romántico (¿será por eso que me gustó? xD), estaba entretenida. Solo que no recuerdo en cual fue. Mhn…

Decidme que os pareció, porfa. Estoy intentando escribir otro fic Ryosaku, pero no se que haré. Todo depende de si este os gusta o no.

¡Review plis!

Besos.

KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne


End file.
